Untitled for now
by Sweet Sere
Summary: Chapter 2!!! is out! please r&r! Usagi's been different, alway's has been, but what happens if part of that difference was her being trained with hiiro to be a perfect soilder, but what if shes even perfecter then the perfect soilder?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled for now Prologue  
  
  
  
Have you ever been hurt? I mean the kind of hurt where you're heart aches, your physical body hurts, and you are hurt all the way to your very core? I have been hurt, and all I can feel is pain. The continuing pain, it just never stops! Please, listen to my story, I'll tell you why I hurt, why I ache all the time, just listen. My name used to be Usagi Tsukino, but that was never my real name. I had been adopted after being trained to be a killer, an assassin. I wasn't need in the war like my partner was. He was a major part of the war, but not me. I was just back up. See, now I'm babbling! Any way, I was trained to be an assassin. I was trained until I was 14. By then I was totally emotionless, as was my partner, both perfect to no end. But I had a very good edge over him. I could easily hide behind a mask, I could be happy when I really didn't feel anything. So, we both got Gundams for our 6th and 7th birthday, as a gift from the doctor who trained us. It was a gift for our first mission. It was to be done together, a 6 year old, and a 7 year old. It was so easy; I remember how I loved watching the building blow up. So after we both learned to master the controls of each other's and ours Gundams. I named mine Dark Cosmos. I don't know why but it fit the totally black and silver Gundam. At least, back then I didn't know why. Now I do, but that's something I shall tell you later. My partner named his Wing Zero. As I turned 14 and he was already 15, I was brought to the adoption center, I was told to act, I was told to be a cheerful, happy, preppy girl, and a clumsy one. God, that sucked! At least I mastered my masks' perfectly. The next week, I was adopted and my partner was sent to earth. What he didn't know was that I was going to earth too, I was going to Japan, Juuban, to be exact. Then I met Luna the very next day. You know mostly every thing after that, but what ya didn't now was that I never really loved Mamoru, I was really friends with the Scouts, though, only Hotaru and Ami knew the truth about me. They only know because Hotaru was my sister in the Silver Millennium and she had been watching over me with Setsuna at the time gates, Ami just figured it out because of how smart she was. God how I miss them! Let me explain. After we beat Galaxia, we relaxed and started to go our own ways. With out knowing what was happening, each of the girls were killed one by one, including Mamoru, until only I was left. The Enemy, who was Chaos inside Diamond's body, showed me the scouts star seeds, saying I would be seeing them soon. He was sooo wrong! I knew one day I would become Cosmos, but because it happened like this, I would be stronger, and with my real side, the dark side, I was turned into Cosmos. But not the original way I was supposed to. I was the Dark Cosmos. More powerful then the light Cosmos, in which I was supposed to become. If I had loved Mamoru and had really been the mask, plus, if it had happened when I was with them, then I would have been the original Cosmos. Like I said, I never loved Mamoru, and I was not the mask. So after I reached the form Dark Cosmos (D.C.) I defeated Chaos for good. Well, that's all that happened. But I still hurt, I miss them. They can not be reborn because I have the star seeds and their Sailor crystals inside of me, and they can never be removed. So I shall never see them again, and the pain will never go away. What am I going to do now, you ask. Well I decided to try to find Hiiro, and I know he goes to the PeaceCraft Academy, along with the other Gundam Pilets. Interesting, I'm going to have some fun! First, a new look, this hair is way to long! Then maybe a little piercings and tattoos... 


	2. Author's Note 2 please read! it's abou...

Hi again ppl! The poll is still going, I just thought you would like to know how everyone is doing so far in the Voting!!! Well, so far the scouts that ppl want to come back are..  
  
Saturn-19 Pluto-14 Mercury-6 Chibi-usa(grown up)-4 Mars-9 Venus-5 Uranus-10 Neptune-7 Jupiter-7  
  
That's for the scouts, so far the winners of the scouts are Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Mars! THERE IS STILL TIME TO CHANGE THE WINNERS!!!!!  
  
The couple votes so far is...  
  
Usagi/Hiiro-25 Usagi/Duo-2 Usagi/Trowa-1 (the rest are out, because no one voted for them! Very Sorry!!!)  
  
I can't really have thethe scout couples up untill I no who is going to win, so either tonight or tomorrow after school I will check the scouts standings in the voting and then decide who the winners are! So it will be posted some time tomorrow (the winners) after 3 or 4 pm (depending on HW) Then on Tuesday I will check the couple and decide the couples! Is that okay with every one?  
  
Anyway's I want to thank Chibi-Chaos, Ps&ps4ever, Lee, (I_Luv_Piccolo), alexz, ~Lil Luna~, Silver Tiger, ???, Dream Winds, Firefly Of Destruction, Dragonfly, ShIaImEgAmI, buttterfly princess, TA, White Ivy, Furie, Sailor Millenia, "Person To Lazy To Log In" (who are ya?), Starfury 3000, moon goddess, JULIE, Black Saturn, Mars Moon Star, Angel123292, For voting and reviewing!!!  
  
To Lala- I like my word 'perfecter' THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! I already knew it wasn't a word. I'll keep it like that just to annoy you! HA!!!!!  
  
To Feng Chibi Yui-*points her gun back at Hiiro* Don't pull you gun on me Hiiro, or I just might pair her with some one else.*laughs wildly* I can really make ya Hate me, but right now you are very lucky that you and Usa are winning right now..^_~...lol...  
  
Welll, I gtg, I have ta read some updated fanfics! Oh, and if any of you like Harry Potter Fanfiction that has Hermione/Draco Pairing you should read my friends story, "Hermione's Secret" I know you will like it!!!! It is soooo good!!!!! Bye PPL!!! 


	3. Chapter 1 finally! plus results!

Untitled for now! Chapter 1!  
  
Hi ppl!! I decided to end the scout and who Usa would be with poll right now. I wanted to get chapter 1 out. THE VOTING FOR WHO THE PICKED SCOUTS ARE GOIN TO BE WITH IS STILL GOING BUT ONLY WITH THE SCOUTS THAT ARE PICKED!!! Anyway's, here were the results for the scouts poll:  
  
Mars-14 Mercury-7 Venus-9 Jupiter-10 Pluto-21 Saturn-26 Uranus-16 Neptune-11  
  
So that means that the scouts that are going to come back are..Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Mars. BUT. if you all want me to, I will also bring back Neptune. It is all up to you! Next, here are the results for the Usagi pairing:  
  
Usa/Trowa-2 (someone voted for this couple 30 times in 1 review, but trust me, it doesn't help that much.you'll see) Usa/Duo-2 Usa/Milliardo-1 Usa/Hiiro-46 (see what I mean..)  
  
Sorry to all those who wanted Usa with some one else, but this is now a Usa/Hiiro story! Congrats to all those who wanted this couple! Please don't flame me if ya don't like this couple, maybe if you be a good little reviewer I will pair one of the scouts up with the g-boy of your choice!!!!  
  
OK! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's Chapter 1!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiiro and the rest of the pilots were sitting in English. Hiiro was staring out the window thinking about his current mission, find his Usagi. No not a bunny, but a real girl that he grew up with. The teacher walked in and broke Hiiro out of his thoughts.  
  
"Class quiet please!" the teacher continued when the class was silent. "Thank you! Today we have a new student joining us. You may come in Miss!" The teacher, Mrs. Nagy yelled out to the hall. Hiiro didn't bother looking up, why should he? It was just another stupid girl, hopefully not like Relena though. He heard Duo let out a low whistle. Hiiro smirked, 'same old Maxwell' thought Hiiro.  
  
The girl.er.teenager walked into the room. A collective gasp filled the room. Hiiro finally looked up to see what was causing such a commotion, he stifled a gasp. (A/N: which would later be known as a yawn!) The teen had on skintight black leather pants on, with army boots on her small looking feet. As he continued to look her over, which would later be called analyzing a possible enemy, he noticed that her belly shirt showed off her black skull belly-button ring.  
  
Her shirt was black and very revealing. There was a rip from the top of the shirt that went down and stopped about 2 inches from the bottom, the rip showed a tattoo that looked like vines and it went up to her neck then split into 2 parts and made a choker on her neck. Her lace sleeves hung down, but the top part connected to a ring that was on her middle finger. Her face was pale especially with the black eye shadow and black lipstick. Both of her ears were totally pierced along with her eyebrow, tongue and nose. Her hair was a beautiful whitish silver color. It hung just above her shoulders. It had black streaks with littler icy blue streaks, and you could barely tell it was braided. 'Wow' was all Hiiro could think. Mrs. Nagy started talking again. "Miss, why don't you tell every one your name and alittle about yourself, then go sit by Hiiro Yui in the back." She didn't move at all, just kept her eyes closed and she stood as still as a statue. "Damn, she is sooo going to get it when Relena sees her with out a uniform on, and she's not listening to the teacher. But WOW..she is so hot!!!!" whispered Duo to Hiiro. Hiiro glared at him while fully agreeing with him on the inside. Duo turned to Wufei.  
  
"What do you think Wu-man?" whispered Duo. Wufei growled. "MAXWELL!!!" yelled everyone, including the new girls attention. The girl opened her eyes, which allowed the dark blue with black and silver specks in them. 'Just like my Usa-chan's eyes.' Hiiro's eyes widened for a second, then returned to normal. 'Nah, couldn't be.' He turned back to Duo and Wufei, whose face was very red at that moment.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! I SAID THAT MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN!!!!!! IT IS W-U-F-E-! GOT THAT! WUFEI!!!!" Yelled Wufei. "Got it W-u-m-a-n! Wu-Man! See! I can spell, too!!!!" Wufei was beyond pissed now. "MMMMMAAAAAAXXXXXXWWWWWEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard through out the school as the whole school sighed. The chase had begun. Just as Wufei and Duo were about to leave the classroom, Wufei still chasing Duo, a gunshot stopped every one. Every one looked at Hiiro, but there was nothing in his hand. Everyone in the room turned toward the growling. The new girl had a gun out that looked exactly like Hiiro's.  
  
"Damn it! Sit down all of you!" she said in a quiet voice that had everyone but 4 out of the 5 g-pilots were shivering out of fear, including Duo. "My name is Serenity Usagi Luna. I lived in Colony 1 until I was adopted and then I lived in Japan for a few years. Then every one I knew died and I came here to look for some one, happy now?" she said. "Yes. Thank you very much Miss. Luna. Please tale the only empty seat by Mr. Hiiro Yui, in the back." Usagi's head snapped over to where she was supposed to sit. I slight smile covered her face as she started to walk over to him. 'I've finally found him! My Hiiro!' *~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK!!! That's it! How did ya like it ppl? I thought it was interesting, but that might only because I wrote it. Hmmmm? Well, hopefully Hiiro is very happy right now, Feng Chibi Yui!!! I gtg, please review and if ya want to try to e-mail me ya can at, : Poohbear9289@yahoo.com Or you can IM at:  
  
Sweet Sere9289  
  
Thanks again!!!! Bye!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2

Untitled For Now  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Sweet Sere  
  
  
  
Hi ppl! The vote for the scout coupling is over. The winners are  
  
Saturn/Duo  
  
Mars/Wufei  
  
Uranus/Quatre (hey..if any one want this to change..just say so..because I'm not so sure if they could work! So speak up Soon!)  
  
Pluto/Trowa  
  
Well, that's it! Ok, if any of you want something special to happen to Relena or any one else, or you would like to see something happen on this story..just say or review so and I will try my best to make it happen (which means I'll do it, but you might have to wait until I build up to it.or I might just do it as a surprise.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I can't believe it!!!!!! I've finally found my Hiiro!' Thought Usagi, as she walked over to her seat. She gave a slight smirk, thinking about how to tell him who she was. She sighed. 'There are so many ways.but maybe he will figure it out.' She glanced over at him and since she always knew how to read him, she sighed again, earning herself a glare for the teacher. 'Well.it looks like Hiiro won't figure it out very soon.oh well.' She once again sighed. (A/N- She sighs a lot.oh well.) This time the teacher spoke up.  
  
"Miss. Luna, is my lecture boring you?" asked the Mrs.Nagy. The room was very quiet as everyone awaited her answer. Usagi kept her head down. Some thought it was from embaressment, others thought it was from shyness. While the other 1/3 of the class thought it was from anger, remembering her little gun she carried with her, everyone slowly inched back ward. Suddenly her head shot up and her eyes wear glowing a dark, dark black color. She started to speak, but her voice was deadly.  
  
"Why yes it is." Only Hiiro noticed her eyes become watery. She whispered barily loud enough for the other students to hear.  
  
" They're back." her voice grew louder until she was yelling. "They're back, they're back, they're BACK!!!!" The wind picked up in the class room, Usagi's hair was whipping around her, but never touching. Everyone else was shivering from the coldness of the wind. Out of no where fire was mixed into the wind, the weird thing was that it never burned any one, because it was only circling around Usagi, like a twister. The room's tempurature suddenly dropped, even with the fire, it felt like ice.just like a dead person's skin. Finally, all the clocks started going haywire, going forward and backward at the same time.  
  
By this time, every one, but the gundam piolets and Usagi, was crying in fear. Even the teacher. Then, Usagi got up and giggled. Everyone looked at her, wondering, why was she giggling? Why wasn't she scared? Did she have something to do with this? Was she the cause of this chaos?  
  
Usagi was twirling around, looking like she was dancing to an unheard song, it looked like she was dancing with the fire and wind, dancing to the dead coldness, dancing to the time. Everyone watched as if they were in a trance, as she danced. Suddenly she called out to the wind and fire,  
  
"Where are you my friends?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. That broke everyone out of the trance. The gundam piolets all shared a look. 'She said her friends were dead, right? Does she belong in a mental hospital?' they all knew it was a possiblity, but after seeing this, they would believe anything.  
  
Then, four female figures in short skirts, with wings, emerged from something. Duo first spotted the purple haired vision as she stepped out of the shadows. Her outfit was black and purple. Black bodice and purple skirt. Her dark purple angel wings gave her an evil/angel look. She was holding a dangerous looking glaive/blade. The sign of Saturn was glowing brightly on her forehead.  
  
Wufei first spotted the raven haired beauty. He watched as she emerged from the fire, the light from it reflecting on her hair. Her bodice was black and her skirt was a crimson red. Her crimson angel wings were spread out behind her. She was carrying a bow and arrow. The arrows seemed to be surrounded by flames. The sign of Mars was glowig brightly on her forehead.  
  
Trowa quickly spotted the dark green haired angel. He watched as she seemed to just appear in front of the clock.it seemed like there was a gaint door/clock behind her, but her blinked and it was gone. Her bodice was Black with a dark green skirt. Her dark green angel wings was closed behind her. She was carrying a glaive that looked heavy and had a beautiful but dangerous looking jewel on the top of it. The sign of Pluto glowed brightly on her forehead.  
  
Quatre first spotted the sandy haired woman as she seemed to come out of the wind that blew around in the classroom. She had a black bodice and a dark yellow/light orange skirt. Her sandy yellow wings were slightly spread behind her. She was carrying a beautifully carved sword that seemed to glow with the power of the wind, quietly warning any enemies of hers that she was dangerous and she knew it very well. The sign of Uranus glowed brightly on her forehead.  
  
Hiiro saw each girl emerge and watched as the boys were taken with the beauty of these woman. The sandy haired woman winked at Quatre and put her hand up. The wind stopped blowing. Usagi looked shocked and happy. The raven haired one glared at Wufei for the way he was checking her out, and she put her hand up and the fire gathered in her hand then went away. The Purple haired one just blinked at the attention she was getting and waved her hand into the air and the room returned to normal. Finally, the green haired lady smiled lightly at Trowa, the smile was almost sad, then she waved her glaive and the clocks returned to normal. The girls all walked over to Usagi and got in a circle around her and got down on one new and bowed.  
  
It was queit for the next 5 minutes until the sound of a gun's safety coming off was heard. Hiiro slowly raised the gun, training it on Usagi, the person in the middle. The girls quickly got up and faced him, ready to attack. He spoke quietly and deadly.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+  
  
So? How did ya like it? Please review and if ya decide to flame.well...don't worry bout it! You'll get what ever is dealt your way. If you would like to talk to me, then send me a AOL IM. My screen name is:  
  
Sweet Sere9289  
  
My e-mail address is:  
  
Poohbear9289@yahoo.com  
  
I love getting e-mail and/or talking to ppl on Aol. Well, I gtg, oh and thanK you all who reviewed!!!!!!! 


End file.
